


Spooning

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Spooning, THIS IS SO SHORT AND BAD-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: It's just that <3Prompt 17 - Spooning
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the 30 day otp challenge- sorry this one took so long- i was putting it off, but i decided to just get it out of the way now-  
> it's very short, sorry

Evan turned over softly on the bed and rested his arms around Jared’s torso in a spooning position, resting his head on his shoulder “whatcha doing?” 

Jared snorted lightly “Nothing much” He brought his hand up to pet Evan lightly. Evan hummed in response, nudging more against Jared neck and face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes in perfect silence, until Jared awkwardly had to ruin it. 

“Hey, Ev, Sweetheart. I need you to let go now-” 

“No.”

“Evan I need to piss” 

Evan blushed softly, removing himself from the other “s-sorry”

Jared pet his head again “don’t apologize.” he kissed him on the nose and went to do his business.


End file.
